The present invention essentially is an improvement over, as well as an extensive projection of the invention over the concept comprising the subject matter of applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,735, dated June 22, 1971, which is the closest prior art presently known to the applicant. The apparatus is susceptible to use in a variety of situations and adaptable to various devices, including toys, amusement devices, sign-making equipment, blackboard and whiteboard devices, score-keeping, advertising devices, as a teaching aid, and even as a notepad or the like. Applicant's prior device included a relatively flat enclosure within which a mixture of nonmagnetic particles and magnetically attractive fragments are disposed. A pair of planar, flat panels comprise the top and bottom of the enclosure and preferably are formed from plastic material. In order to arrange the device for operation, it is necessary to invert the device in order to dispose said mixture of particles and fragments upon the inner surface of the panel upon which an image is to be designed or formed. Then the device is restored to its initial position and a magnetic-type writing device is moved over the upper outer surface in order to establish a design thereon by causing certain of the magnetically attractive fragments to be moved by the magnetic writing member and cause the nonmagnetic particles disposed against the inner surface of the upper planar member to be removed and dropped therefrom, thus forming a visible design. The purpose of the present invention is to eliminate the need to initially invert the enclosure as described in the patent and otherwise greatly expand the use of the basic principle of the present invention over that of the prior patent.